


Tea

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Tea

Billy hummed contentedly whenever Viggo made tea. There was just something about it that made Billy so happy his chest felt like it was slowly swelling, his foot jiggled a little, and a small contented hum began in his throat.

"It's the domesticity of it," Dom nodded when Billy told him. "It's the…" He grappled for the words. "The intimacy, of witnessing such a mundane thing."

Billy nodded. That sounded about right. Five months with Viggo and he was still not sure he'd ever really get under Vig's skin.

"Oh, but you are," Viggo said, and kissed him. Billy hummed.


End file.
